His Coincidence
by andsoshewrites
Summary: It was all just a coincidence. JDCox


**Author's Note: **This was written for Kipli[on Livejournal's birthday, so this is fuffly for her :D. And, I debated all day whether or not I should keep the girls names, but I decided to keep them.

**Beta'd by the spectactular Therm.  
**

* * *

**  
**

He was licking chocolate pudding off his finger.

Oh dear god.

Perry quickly looked down, not wanting to stare any longer.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ He mulled. Because watching Rebecca's suck-off his own finger did **not **make his breath hitch.

He just had something in his throat.

"You alright there, Perry?" the distinctive voice of Bob Kelso asked.

"I just remembered that you were sitting across from me and I got _just a bit_ nauseous."

"Never heard that one before." Perry's words where thrown back.

"Blow it out your ass, Bob." That always seemed to work.

"Doctor Cox?" Brittney asked, now standing next to the table Kelso and Perry shared.

"What do you want Newbie?" Bob had gotten up from the table, and called out for Ted. Something about something annoying that Perry Cox didn't give two shits about.

"I was wondering, since Mrs. La Barre," Perry cut Bethany off.

"No."

"But you didn't,"

Perry stood up. "I really don't care what you have to say about Mrs. La Barre commenting on your girlish tendencies, hurting your feelings because you honestly thing that you're a big girl now."

"But I was just,"

"Ah-ah-ah," Perry put a finger to Amanda's lips. "No talkie." He removed his finger. "Now, time to go tell Mrs. La Barre she needs surgery."

-

Rachel had a _great_ ass. Not that Perry had noticed. Even if it looked like Perry was watching Jessica walk away, he wasn't. He just happened to be looking in the same direction.

Nothing more than a coincidence.

Like how when Alyssa's arms brushed against his when they walked past each other, his heart rate would increase.

It was just a coincidence.

"There's no such thing as coincidences," Lavern had told him.

"Oh please Miss 'everything happens for a reason'. Coincidences are a part of life that you must be in a boatload of denial to ignore them."

Because if there were no such thing as coincidences, Perry would have to find a reason for why he would become angrier every time he saw Miranda with a girl attached to his lips.

Because he was not jealous.

Or why when Sarah tilted her head and became lost in a daydream, he would find himself smile, just for a second.

Because he did not find it cute.

Or why Jordan had questioned him about moaning 'JD' in his sleep.

Because he was not attracted to another man. And he was definitely not attracted to Heather.

And to prove this Perry had just pulled Jordan into the nearest supply closet.

"What about that girl JD you keep moaning about? Are you sure you want to be with me?" She would mock.

He would snarl in response.

-

"Nothing just _happens_," the nurse insisted.

"**Everything** just _happens_," he answered.

"She's right Doctor Cox," Carla butted in. "When I kissed Bambi, it showed me how married people can make little mistakes and it helped me forgive Turk."

Perry waved his hand at Carla, telling her no input was needed.

"When you and Turk stopped that man from choking,"

Dr. Cox cut Lavern off. "It was just a coincidence we were there."

"You saved his life."

Perry smiled. "I'm an amazing doctor."

"Mmmhmm." Lavern just shook her head.

Then Mary Anne waltzed up, a smile on his face.

His heart race picked up. A flash from a dream.

A coincidence.

"You're late Newbie."

Samantha looked at the wall clock. "No I'm not, I was supposed to be here by six, right?"

Perry pointed to the wall clock as the minute hand shifted. "It is now six 'o one, so you are late."

Cassandra's mouth quickly turned to that of a pout.

-

"Jesus Christ, Jordan, leave me alone! If I could go without the wrath of Satan for just a week, even if it means no sex, I'm prah-_hea_ty sure it'll be worth it."

"Is that what you call your pathetic excuse for intercourse? Sex? Because I think it has to last more than thirty seconds to be considered sex."

He growled. Nose swiped, arms crossed.

"But fine Perry. I won't talk to you for a week. But please, we all know you can't go for more than five days without sex."

He smiled. "Oh, every minute will be** totally** worth it."

-

Jordan kept her promise. And it was just a coincidence that the same week Perry was Jordan-less, Dixie's significant other made a huge scene of breaking it off with him. Something about a someone else.

So it was day five and Jordan was right. And Mary was unsuccessfully trying to hook up with anyone that had two legs and breasts.

It was pathetic. Almost as pathetic as how happy Perry was about it. 'It' meaning Jordan not talking to him, not about Alexis being single.

Because he did not care who or what was fucking Marguerite. Or who was not.

"Hey, Doctor Cox?" Perry turned around. His mouth almost dropped open.

_Almost._

Rosa was wearing a rather tight light blue scrub top. "Dear god Shannon." Some coffee spilt out of the cup in his right hand.

"I, I know. My scrubs got dirty and the scrubs machine is broken. Elliott was the only person who had any extra, and this is her small 'hot doctor' scrub top."

For some reason it Perry found no words. Thankfully, Stephanie continued.

"So, I was wondering if you had any extra scrubs you could loan me?"

Of coarse he did, he always had extra scrubs.

"Nope, sorry there Catherine." He just didn't want Penny to have anything of his, that's all. "Guess you're gonna have to stand all the boys staring at your chest all day."

Meg seemed elsewhere for a moment. "My eyes are up here."

Why did he say that? He was not looking at his chest. He wasn't. "Excuse me?" Eyebrows raised.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

Perry rolled his eyes.

And as Marie went to walk past him to get to the door, it was just coincidence he had stepped into the coffee Perry has spilt earlier.

And as he slipped, Perry reached instinctively out to stop him from falling.

Then Mandy was a breath away. Noses almost touching. Both had stopped breathing.

A blush quickly swept over Susie's face.

And it was just by coincidence that Perry had been sex-deprived for the past five days and Brianne was the one that happened to fall into Perry's arms.

Because he would have kissed anyone in that situation.

And it was only because Ali had, too, been sex-deprived that he wrapped his arms around his neck.

When their lips parted, their foreheads met.

"I waited too long for that," Lucy muttered.

There was silence. Perry decided that he would push him away and tell him that there was no feeling behind the kiss. That it was all just a coincidence.

But for some reason a "Me too," passed his lips.

And every denial induced thought shattered.

And JD smiled.

Perry leaned in for another kiss.

The beating in his chest quickened. His arms snaking around JD's waist.

"You kiss like a girl." His voice was soft and free of malice.

"You don't." His voice lingered as if he was going to continue. Perry saw teeth around JD's bottom lip that weren't his. That annoyed him.

Perry waited for him to continue.

And he did.

"I like it."

A pleased grin came quickly to Perry. "Be any more like a girl, Carol?"

JD frowned, and Perry decided that he didn't want to see it. So he covered it with another kiss.

And it was no coincidence that later that night Perry had moaned, "JD," into his new lover's ear.

And it was no coincidence that when he woke up he didn't want to move.

Because a quiet JD was hard to come by.

And because a slumbering JD was just simply, cute.


End file.
